You Put Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home
by KatySummers
Summary: Sam is sick, and Dean runs to the library to get him more books. What happen when Castiel Novak, a cute library worker, catches his eye, and surprises him in a lot of ways?


"Dean?" Sam's voice croaked. "Deeeeean!" he said once again, this time Dean hurried into his room.

"Yeah, Sammy?" He asked.

Sam smiled weakly and coughed. "I, uh," he glanced over at the pile of books on his bedside.

"You finish them all?" Dean asked with mock anger.

Sam nodded before reaching for a tissue and blowing his nose loudly. Dean felt sorry for the poor kid. He had been sick for three days; in the summer too!

"Do you want me to bring a TV in here?" Dean asked, though he already knew what the answer would be.

"I just really want A Game of Thrones now." Sam said softly.

Dean smiled lovingly. "Need anything else while I'm out?" Sam shook his head and snuggled deeper into his bed. "Alright, kiddo. I'll be back soon." He said, ruffling his hair before padding out into the hallway with the finished books and shutting the door softly.

Dean had been caring for his little brother the last few days while their Uncle Bobby was out doing some repair work for an old friend. It wasn't very often that Uncle Bobby went away; in the 13 years since he adopted them he had only gone away a handful of times, and never for this long before, so it must have been important.

Dean threw on some jeans and boots, grabbed their library card, and headed out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. He opted not to take the Impala since Uncle Bobby said not to use it unless he absolutely had to, and summer had just started, so it was a perfect day for a walk downtown to the library. He usually went with Sam whenever they had free time. The kid ploughed through books faster than anyone he knew. And knowing Uncle Bobby, that was really saying something.

He pushed open the doors to the library and was welcomed with chilling air conditioning and the smell of old books. He dropped the old books into the return bin. He then made his way to the fiction section and started searching for 'Martin.' He walked up and down the rows, letting his fingers trail over the wrinkled spines, even crouching low to get a better look at the bottom books. He must have spent a good 20 minutes looking over and over the wall of books, but he didn't find any 'George R.R. Martin' books. He huffed in annoyance.

It was after a few more moments when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned quickly to a young man, probably the same age as Dean. He had wild black and and piercing blue eyes. Dean felt his heart leap into his throat. He was openly bisexual. Both Sam and Uncle Bobby knew that, but he hadn't been with a guy since freshman year, and he sure wasn't letting this one get away.

The boy grinned crookedly, "Need any help?"

It took Dean a second to snap out of his trance. Those damned blue eyes were intoxicating. "Yeah," he squeaked. His eyes bulged a bit and he coughed before repeating himself, "Yeah, uh, George R.R. Martin. Can't seem to find him."

"Oh, yeah." The boy nodded knowingly. "That's because you're in Fiction and Literature, usually just classics in here. You should be looking in Fantasy. Here," he said, putting his hand on Dean's back and steering him toward the other corner of the library. Dean's skin was hot under his touch.

"Thanks," Dean smiled, trying to stay as cool as possible.

The wide aisle was packed tightly with books and the boy looked a moment before bending at the waist and skimming his finger over a section of thick books, "Right here," he said to Dean. And Dean couldn't help but admire his excellent bum.

"Thanks, man." He said, trying to pay attention to the books.

He smiled as he slowly stood straight and turned to Dean. "I'm Castiel by the way," he said extending his hand.

Dean put on his most charming smile, "I'm Dean." Castiel giggled, and Dean's heart fluttered.

"Well, Dean, let me know if you need anything else." He then turned and walked into a back room behind the main desk. Dean couldn't help but admire him again as he walked away.

He shook his head, reminding himself that he was here for his sick brother, not to score a date. He looked back down and took a moment to look at the books, and picked the first two of the series. They were thick, so it would take Sam a tad longer to get through them this time, and Dean could always come back for more.

As he went to the front desk, he noticed it was Castiel who was checking him out, not literally, but it still made Dean feel weak in the knees.

He tried for his most flirtatious tone, hoping Castiel was even into dudes, "Hello again, Cas." Cas looked up and smiled widely at Dean's nickname.

Cas took the three books from Dean's hands, and when their fingers brushed he was sure he felt an electric spark. "Seems like you're going to have a fun night," Cas commented as he scanned the books.

"Oh," Dean said, "No, these are for my little brother."

"Oh," and Dean was sure he sounded almost disappointed.

"But," Dean was quick to rectify his mistake as he said, "he promised I can read them when he's done."

Cas smiled and nodded his head, "They are very good." He tapped at the computer for a second. "Your number?" he asked.

"What?" Dean's heart fluttered a second, thinking that Castiel has just asked him for his number.

"Or, do you have your library card?" He smiled sweetly.

"Oh, yeah," Dean fumbled for his wallet a second and handed Cas Sam's library card.

"So, Cas," Dean said slowly as he swiped his card.

Cas looked him up and down a moment before smiling and saying, "We should date."

"What-?" Dean was caught by surprise by Castiel's upfrontness.

"Well, go on dates, then date." Castiel shrugged before his eyes became sincere. "You seem like a really nice guy, Dean Winchester."

"Yes," Dean finally found his voice. "Yes, definitely, and same goes to you Castiel..." he trailed off a bit, hoping Cas would give him his name.

"Novak, and I get off at seven," Castiel smiled and handed Dean his card back. "Meet me here and we can walk down to Free State."

Dean smiled, and he was amazed at Castiel. Who'd have ever thought? "Yeah, that sounds amazing." Their fingers brushed and Dean winked at Cas. "See you tonight," he said as he walked out the door with the books.

Dean had an extra bounce in his step as he walked back to his house. This would be his first date in ages, his first since his big break up last year when Lisa left for college. He was heartbroken, and it took a lot of time for him to bounce back, but he was honestly excited for tonight with Cas.

He shucked his shoes as he walked in and grabbed another juice from the fridge for Sam. He knocked on the door, hearing what he assumed was a sound of permission to enter he walked in and smiled at Sam.

"Hey, bro. How you feeling?" He asked. It looked like Sam had just woken up.

"Alright," he said as he sat up and took the juice from Dean. "Thanks for getting me the books." He said as Dean placed them on his bedside.

"Sure thing," he said. He picked up some of the stray tissues on the floor and put them in the waste bin before looking back at Sam and smiling. "Guess what?"

"Hmm?" Sam was already engrossed in his books, and didn't bother to look over at Dean.

"I got a date." This pulled Sam from his book. His eyebrows shot up as he looked to Dean.

"What? Really? Who is it?"

"His name is Castiel Novak. I met him at the library today. We're going to Free State." Dean tried his hardest to not sound like a kid with their first crush, but it was hard not to gush when he was going to go on a date with someone as beautiful as Castiel.

"Wow. That's really great Dean." Glad to see you move on. Sam didn't need to voice the last part; Dean could see it from the sympathetic look in his eye.

"Oh, wait." Dean said suddenly realizing. "Shit. I can't leave you here alone!"

"Dean." Sam gave his best exasperated glare. "I'm 14 years old. I can stay home alone for one night."

Dean bit his lip. Bobby was usually always here, so he wasn't sure about the 'staying home alone' rules. He sighed, "I'll be home at 11."

"Not if you're lucky," Sam mumbled and Dean shoved at him playfully.

Dean looked at his watch quick. "Oh, crap. Its 4.30 now. I have to get ready."

"You do that." Sam laughed as Dean hurried out of his room and toward the shower.

He took way too long in the shower. The comment about getting lucky from Sam stayed in Dean's mind. And while he knew it probably wasn't going to happen, he still took his time getting himself clean and trimming up.

Once he was showered, he styled his hair to perfect. Well, not perfection, but his purposely tousled signature style.

It takes him even longer to choose an outfit. He was caught between looking semi-nice or his usual casual clothes. He stood to the side of his bed in his boxers, staring at both the outfits. He heard his phone go off, meaning it was time for him to walk out the cursed before throwing on his dark jeans and a white button up with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He stuffed his feet into brown loafers and grabbed his wallet.

"Bye, Sammy! Call me if you need me!" He yelled over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

He tried to calm his nerves as he walked to the library. He told himself not to geek out, but he couldn't help it. Cas was the first person to spark his interest in months, and he really didn't want to mess things up.

He took another breath as he rounded the corner to the library. Cas was standing in the light of the setting sun, and Dean was sure he wasn't breathing. Cas turned and their eyes met. Dean smiled and Cas smiled back as he approached.

"Hey there," Dean smiled and Cas stepped toward him. Dean could feel the heat from Cas's body he was standing so close.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling at Dean. He leaned toward Dean and lifted himself on his toes. He pressed his lips softly to Dean's in a sweet, chaste kiss. He stepped back after a second and laughed. "Sorry, I just really wanted to do that."

Dean laughed and wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulder as they walked toward the Free State Brewing Company, a small pub with outstanding burgers. "

"It's something that usually happens at the end of the night, but I am not complaining."

They made small talk as they made their way to the restaurant. They were seated on a patio outside, and when Cas pulled out Dean's chair he knew tonight was going to be nothing less than perfect.

"So, Cas," Dean asked once the waiter left with their drink orders, "how come I haven't seen you around before?"

"Oh, well I'm cyber-schooled." Cas shrugged.

"Doesn't that get lonely?"

Cas laughed and shrugged again, "I don't mind my own company."

Dean smiled cheekily, "Me too." Cas laughed and shook his head fondly. "So, was it your idea, or your parents?"

Cas's smiled faded a bit, "Oh, mine. My parents are dead."

"Oh, shit," Dean panicked, "I'm sorry man, I didn't-"

Cas shook his head, "It's fine; you didn't know," and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "They died when I was 10. My brother Gabriel took me in and we've been living together since. I didn't like school much' rather just learn on my own."

"Alright," Dena nodded his head. "No siblings?"

"A lot actually. They're all older than me though. Gabriel was the only one willing to take me in after I came out."

Dean gave a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry."

"'Those who matter don't mind, and those who mind don't matter.'"

"That's very nice."

Cas nodded and took a sip of his drink. "So, what about you? Your family?"

"Oh," Dean smiled sadly. "My mom died when I was a kid, my dad was a drunk, so our Uncle Bobby took us in. Haven't seen him since. I just have Sammy and Uncle Bobby."

"And they're...accepting?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Good. Coming out is always...scary."

They shared a moment, and then the waiter was back. They ordered and ate, all the while talking about everything. Friends, hobbies, music, and he had never smiled more.

Toward the end of the night Dean was reluctant to leave. He and Cas stood outside the restaurant, still edging toward goodbyes.

"I had a really good time tonight, Cas," Cas nodded and took Dean's hand in his own. He drew patterns over the back of his hand, still reluctant to part, and Dean used his other hand to cup Cas's cheek. Cas looked up and Dean took the opportunity to lean down for a kiss. Cas immediately wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed back.

After a few moments Cas pulled back, breathless and pressed their foreheads together, "Come home with me."

"Cas...I don't want to rush this."

"We don't have to tonight. I just. . . want your arms around me tonight."

"But, your brother. . ."

"It's Friday. He is not going to be home anytime soon."

Dean sighed, "Give me a second." He pulled away from Cas and took his cellphone out."

Cas was placing small kisses on the back of his neck when Sam answered.

""I swear to god Dean, if this is you asking permission to go home with this dude, then you're more of an idiot than I thought."" Sam said this fiercely and then hung up.

"Okay," Dean laughed. Cas perked immediately.

"Okay?" He smiled at Dean.

Dean nodded and laughed, "Okay."

Cas gave him a deep, sweet kiss before taking his hand and leading him in the direction of his and Gabriel's apartment.

The next morning after Cas gave him his 100th goodbye kiss, and Dean promised to call him as soon as he had the chance, and yes, he and Sam would visit him at the library, Dean started his walk home. He was reliving the previous night when he got a call, one look at the ID and his heart dropped. Uncle Bobby.

He answered quickly, "What?"

"Don't you 'what' me boy. Where are you?" Bobby asked sharply. Not good.

"I'm on my way home right now. Why? What's going on?"

"Your father, that's what."


End file.
